Iron Fist
by Stiiich
Summary: Abe is a former Vault Dweller in search for his father. Along his journey he meets new friends and makes new enemies. Nobody thinks much of him because of his lack of weapons, but he doesn't need a gun to get his point across. Any critique is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome**

The sun was setting to the west. The light flickered between the crumbling rocks of the waste land. All that could be seen beyond the horizon was a small building, a few dead trees and some shrubs. A sigh of relief could be heard from a young boy. The lad seemed too young to be wondering in the lifeless state of Washington DC. All that accompanied him was an ugly mutt. The boy hadn't cut his hair in a long time. His pants were shredded up to his knees. His feet were covered by cloth knotted together. In his small innocent hands was a hunting rifle. Although the boy was young he had tasted blood one too many times before. Strapped to his belt was a canteen, partially filled with tainted water. It was all he had to drink.

The boy's companion panted, almost as if he was about to throw up a lung. He bent down as he opened the canteen. His expression was of worry. "Here boy, I'll be able to last a while with out water, you need it more then I do…" the young dog seemed loyal to his master and his master seemed loyal to him. The dog barked in relief. The boy's expression quickly went from a frown of fear to a grin of comfort. As long as he had his canine friend he was going to be alright. "Look, see that building over there boy? Dad was right! There is a shelter over there! I bet there's food, a nice big bed… well a mattress any way, and lots of water for you and me." The dog became exhilarated and wagged his scraggily tail. A small tear fell from the boy's left eye.

The two made there way to they're new home. It was further away then it looked. By the time they got to the shack, it was already dark. "Come on boy, lets go look insi-"

The dog didn't move. "What's wrong boy?" he asked, cautiously. The dog began to growl. "Oh no!" The boy gasped. "Come on boy? Please stop joking around… Please!" The boy grew fear in his belly as he tried to grip his fire arm. "Who's there?! Come out now, or… or I'll blow your brains out!" "Heheh…" an ominous sneer could be heard from behind the shack. Well kid, you might just have to blow all our brains out …" an estranged man came out of the shadows. The man was bald with a large bull ring through his nose. He wore a leather vest and armor made of scrap metal. The man wore big leather boots that were too big even for him. He held a large revolver in his left hand and pointed it at the child. "There's no one here to save you kid." The man said. A cold breeze blew on the boy's neck, making him shiver. "What are ya scared? Well don't worry…" the stranger said in a low raspy voice. "My gang and I haven't eaten all day, and you and your growlin mutt is all that's on the menu." He licked his lips. More of them appeared around the boy and his companion. "Ohhh, young meat!" "I've never tried dog before…"

The boy was stunned. "St,t,t,t,"

"Stand back? That's not how it works kid; this is the law of the wastes. You're my dinner. If you wish, I'll just put you out of your misery quickly…" "Grr…" the dog ran toward the leader and pounced to attack. "Crazy fuckin mutt!" The leader raised his foot and kicked to poor canine in the ribs. "Mutton Chop, no!" The boy screamed. "Your done kid!" The bald man yelled. "Come on guys, fresh meat!" he howled. The rest of the savage gang yelled like animals, as if all traces of humanity were gone. The boy shot two bullets but missed entirely. The boy had been grabbed from behind. He kicked violently. "Ohhh feisty huh? Just how I like it!" One of the punks bellowed. He had a big Mohawk, styled with mud. In the middle of his two front teeth was a big piece of flesh. The boy screamed. Mutton chop barked and yelped for help. The boy began to give up all hope. He could feel a hook being jabbed into the skin of his right arm. The boy began to hear a quite sound from beyond the orgy of cannibals trying to tear him apart. The raiders noticed the sound also. The sound got loader. It sounded like it was coming from a radio. The boy recognized it.

"What's up waste Landers?! This is Three Dawg!" 'Three Dawg!' the boy thought. But who had a radio out here? The raiders looked behind them. "Well, well… looks like we're in for some desert boys." The leader smirked. There stood a man. He wore armor like the raiders surrounding the boy but seemed different. His hair was styled like the man with the Mohawk, but cleaner. His face was covered by an old hockey mask. He held his left arm in the air. On his wrist was some type of mechanism. It glowed a comforting green the soothing sound of three Dawg's voice was coming from that gizmo strapped to his arm. The boy felt strange warmth from his presence. Even though he looked like the punks tearing him apart he was different. He was totally unarmed, not a pistol in sight. He didn't even have a knife! He had nothing and he was willing to help him. "You got balls interrupting our feast, asshole…" the leader growled. "Now if you wish to live, I insist you run, we'll hunt you down after." The wanderer with the hockey mask raised his fists in the air. "Try it." He insisted. "I'm eager for a fight!" The raiders looked confused. "You gotta be kidding me! One of them yelled. "Is this Fuck high on jet or what?" The leader looked insulted. "Man, I don't know who you are, but your dummer then a sack of shit. You heard him boys, attack!" The raiders dropped the boy forgetting about him and drew they're guns and fired. The wanderer evaded a few of the bullets but took about five shots to the shoulders and arms. He kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath. "You want more?" The leader asked as he laughed. The wanderer got back up, charging towards the leader at a fast speed. "NO you don't!" A raider yelled. He held a shot gun aimed at the wanderer's face. The figure quickly clenched his fist and winded up his arm. Not hesitating, he launched his fist into the punk's grimy face. Every one watched in astonishment. With a single punch the raider's head was blown off, as if some one had shot him point blank! "You gotta be kidding me!" The leader yelled with disgust. The lone wanderer seemed to be plowing through the delinquents ignoring all the cuts and wounds forced upon him.

"Fuck! What's with this kid?!" An angry raider yelled as she aimed her pistol at the renegade. With a flaming determination he turned around and jabbed her with his left. With strife the raider pulled out a switch blade and attempted to gash his torso. The wanderer lifted his shoulders in the air and spun clock wise smashing her skull in the collision. The brawler was stained with blood, from the raiders and from him self. All that was left was him and the leader.

The night sky was clear. A nice breeze cooled the wounded back of the renegade. "Look at ya! You're covered with blood and guts!" The leader caught the wanderer's attention. The leader had managed to lock the boy in an arm hold and pointed his large gun to his temple. "You come any closer, kid; I'll blow this little bastard's brains out." The wanderer stood his ground, trembling from shock. "I gotta hand it to ya kid, you know how to fight. Now I'm a smart man and I know not to fuck with any one with a spunky attitude like your self. Why don't you just fuck off and I'll let the kid go? Eh?"

The wanderer let out a sigh. He lifted his blood stained hockey mask away from his face. The man had scraggily side burns that needed to be trimmed. His face was sharp and narrow. He seemed to be of Asian decent. His eyes shown a comforting brown in contrast to the wasteland. "Fine." The wanderer answered. The boy looked surprised. Just as he thought he was out of the rabbit's hole he was once again emotionally wounded. The wanderer smiled. "I won't hurt you, but I think that dog has a different idea." The leader looked confused.

"Wha-?!" He yelled. He turned to his left just seeing the glimpse of the wounded dog he kicked in the ribs returning the favor. As the dog nipped at the raider's face the boy took initiative and grabbed the pistol clenched in his rough hands. The man lay on the ground scared for his life. The boy pointed the pistol to his temple, crying. The prior leader smirked nervously as he lay on the dry ground. "I gotta hand it to ya." He croaked. "You're much tougher then I expected. Please tell me your name before you free me from this shitty world." The wanderer smiled. The name is Abe." He answered.

"Alright," the leader exclaimed. "Well? Aren't you gonna take me out with those powerful fists of yours?" The leader requested. "Heh, ya know, I was going to kill you but I killed enough people as it is. I think I'll just take your stuff. Then you can leave."

"You gotta be kidding me!" the leader shrieked. "On the count of three…" Abe demanded calmly. The leader got up and brushed the excess dirt off of him. As he walked away he stopped and turned around. "You haven't heard the last of Lucky!" He hollered. "I'll be back, with twice the men and twice the guns!" he tuned back onto his forced journey and trekked aimlessly into the wastes.

The boy and the dog stood beside Abe as they watched the defeated bandit. "Thanks mister." The boy exclaimed. The pain began to take its toll on Abe. "Ya no problem kid…" He breathed out as he clasped onto the cold ground. "Mister!" The boy hollered.

"Don't worry kid," Abe grumbled. "According to my Pip boy I still got some life left in me. Just do me a favor and reach into my pocket and grab a stimpack will you please? That would be just great." The boy hesitated. "Alright" the boy said. He reached into Abe's pocket and took the small medical device and handed it to his wounded hero.

The wanderer stabbed the stimpack into his arm. "Ahh… well I still feel a lot of pain, but I'll be fine." Abe pushed him self up. "Hey kid, what's your name any way?" Abe asked the child. "My name is Cameron, and this is my dog Mutton Chop." Abe smiled. "Nice to meet you Cameron, I'm Abe. Now could you please come here Cameron?" Cameron walked closer to Abe. Sure what do you- Ow!" Abe disrupted him as he smacked the child on the back of the head.

"What the Hell are you doing out here kid?!" Abe lectured. "Don't you know how dangerous it is out here?! You could 'a been slaughtered!" Abe nagged. "Geeze, where are your parents any way?!" Cameron began to cry. Mutton Chop growled at Abe for his ignorance.

"Look," Abe repented. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm one to talk. This barren hell hole is all new to me and I still haven't gotten the hang of it. Why don't we set up shelter in that shack right here and you can tell me a little bit about your self." The boy wiped the tears from his face and lifted his head while he tried to hide his sad eyes. "Ok…" he agreed.

"Your friend looks hungry." Abe mentioned as he pointed to Mutton Chop. 'Grumble Grumble' Abe's stomach growled. "Seems like you need something to eat also." Cameron giggled.

"Well I did manage to scavenge this weird stuff. Instamash it's called? I hope you guys like it cause other then that I have some meat from some rat type creature and you won't want that probably…" Cameron looked intrigued. "Ohhh! I love mole Rat meat!" Cameron shrieked in excitement.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder…" as Abe opened the door to the shack a whiff of rotten wood crept into his nostrils. "Blahhh!" He screeched in repulsion.

The shack had two dirty mattresses slapped on the rotting wood floor. In front of them stood a broken down counter and behind the counter stood a shelf full of weird appliances. Other then scrap metal and a tire iron, there was a shot gun and a coffee machine. Set to the side was an old computer from before the war. It was completely useless on account of the monitor was missing. In the middle of the shack was a bunch of old branches which could be used to make a decent fire. "You got any matches kid?" Abe asked the Cameron. "No," Cameron replied. "What do we do now?" He questioned. Mutton Chop was too tired to care about a warm fire. The shaggy dog slowly strolled to one of the mattresses and began to rest. Abe sighed.

"Well I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He decided. Abe grabbed two fairly large branches and placed one straight up on the ground in the middle of the scrap wood, and rubbed it with the other stick. "Well Cameron, this may take a long time," Abe exaggerated. "Do you think you could tell me what you were doing all the way out here?" Abe asked with no hesitation. Cameron looked upset. "It's alright if you don't wanna tell me." Abe mentioned to the child.

"No…" Cameron answered. "Its fine, it just…"

"Just what?" Abe inquired.

Cameron looked into the dead pieces off wood as he took a deep breath and began to tell his tale. "My dad was a mechanic in the wastes east from here. It was just me, him and my mom… and mutton Chop if course! We repaired the equipment of many travelers just passing through. Sure we had the odd raiders, but my dad had that covered. He set up motion censored turrets all around our house that he could turn on inside for when they came. It wasn't the best life to live, but I really had no problem with it. But that all changed today." Abe began to see smoke from the friction between the two branches. "What happened?" Abe was Eager to hear the dark conclusion to Cameron's story.

"To day we had a disruptive visitor and he was no ordinary man. Calmly he came up to my dad as if he was some type of trader. This man had a long mustache and a gizmo on his arm, just like yours. I had just gotten back from playing in the back with Mutton Chop. All I saw was my dad yelling for me to get in side and activate the turrets. The visitor took out a wooden bat and knocked my dad onto the ground. I remember what he growled. "Listen old man, I'm just gonna take all of your stuff and I wont harm you or your family." The visitor said as he bartered for my dad's life. I wanted to help my dad but I just ran inside. My mom was inside peaking through the blinds of our windows. I tried to activate the turrets but they wouldn't turn on. That man must have disconnected them when we weren't looking. My mom and I just saw my dad just get devoured by that savage bastard… He ate my dad! The bastard just bent down and ate him! "Grab the gun Cameron!" My mom yelled. I pulled it out of dad's holster placed on the floor. Mutton chop stood at my side. The man just barged in. My mom ran towards him in a blind rage. "You fucking asshole!" She cried out as she pulled out a knife. The man grinned, depicting all of his sharp teeth. The man just grabbed her and threw her to the ground and beat her to a bloody pulp with his bat. "Hahahahaha!! This is too easy!" He cackled. I just stood there, frozen with fear. I can see all those sharp teeth right now. All of them seemed to be filed down to pointy perfection. The man petted his mustache as if it were a small rodent. "Run boy…" he growled. "Come find me when you're old enough to actually fire that gun properly…" He assumed because I'm so young I couldn't shoot my rifle. Maybe he was right. I never did shoot at him, I was too frightened. "Remember this face kid," he barked. "Cause I'm gonna light this world on fire!" He lifted his bat in the air and smashed our lantern placed on an old table. The lamp got on the rug and began to catch on fire. All I remember is Mutton Chop and I, running to this old shack. My dad always told me to come here in case something happened to mom and him. Then those raiders caught me and you came along and saved me and mutton chop over there."

'Whoom!' the lifeless pieces of wood finally sparked and immediately resurrected as flame. "Good timing…" Abe mentioned as he placed his hands above the fire. "I know how you feel Cameron." Abe continued. "I lost my parents also. My mom died when I was just born and my dad recently just left me to defend my self." Do ya wanna tell me what happened to you? The boy asked eagerly. "I... well… I can't really talk about it right now." Abe cowardly replied. "Awe, c'mon, my parents were just eaten, today and I had the guts to tell you!" Cameron pointed out. Abe removed his hockey mask entirely and placed it beside him on the floor. "I guess I'm not as strong as you are Cameron." Abe admitted as he stared into the flames. Cameron stared confused at Abe as his bright green hair shimmered in the light of the fire.

"What are you talking about?" Said Cameron, "you just slaughtered a dozen raiders with your bare hands!" Abe turned his head away from the fire and stared into Cameron's hazel eyes. "There are many different types of strengths out there kid. Some people can just about talk their way out of any sort of trouble, others are good with they're hands and some people are just smart. You got a unique strength that many people out here don't have." Abe explained. "Yah and what would that be?" Cameron asked. Abe paused and turned his head back looking at the fire he created. "You have a will to live." The two of them sat on the ground in a comforting silence. All that could be heard was the flickering of the fire and Mutton Chop's snoring.

Abe returned his eyes towards Cameron. "Hey, Cameron?" Abe whispered. So that man had the same device on his wrist?" "Ya, why?"

"Just asking." Abe replied.

"Do you want that mole rat meat?" Abe asked. "Sure." Cameron said. "I think I'll go to bed after." He replied. "That's fine kid. I'll keep watch." Abe insisted. "By the way, we're going to have to move out tomorrow alright?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Horde

**Chapter 2: The Hord**

"Hey come on get up!" Abe yelled as he shook Cameron back into reality. Mutton chop slowly stretched out all of his limbs while licking his dry lips. "Ugggrrrhh… can't we stay here for a bit longer? Cameron suggested as he drifted from sleep to awake. "NO." Abe bluntly replied. "You can never stay in the same place for too long. It's not safe… who knows maybe that raiders'll be back like he said he would." Abe assumed. "I doubt it," Cameron said as he stretched. "Oh!" Abe remembered. "I almost forgot." He pulled a large pistol out of his belt and handed it to Cameron. "Here ya go. I took it off that leader guy last night. I have no use for it so how bout you take it. It's got about eight rounds left in it." "Thanks." Cameron said with blind gratitude.

Abe placed his hockey mask over his face as Cameron got up and filled his canteen with irradiated water from a toilet in the back. The three of them left the old shop venturing forth, back into the Waste Land. "Where are we going any way?" Cameron Asked. "Megaton." Abe replied. "Megaton? Why Megaton? That place is far away isn't it?" Cameron bombarded Abe with many questions. "Wow one at a time please." Abe implied. "Well for one, I need supplies, two you and your dog there can find a home, and three… well I think I saw a couple of kids when I was there last." Abe answered as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

The morning sun was bright and stood out of the scenery being the only beautiful thing out there. The dried up blades of grass danced in the cool wind. The sky was big and blue; it was a nice day to travel. Abe turned on his pip boy to mark his destination. "Alright, seems like we're only eight kilometers away." Abe calculated. "Man, that's gonna take forever!" Cameron whined. "Get over your self," Abe joked. "Time will go by before y'know it." Abe explained. "With all the crazy characters out there and not to mention creatures, I'm sure we'll have just a 'peachy' time." Abe said, exaggerating the word peachy.

The three of them began they're journey to Megaton. For hours they were silent. To pass the time they played "Guess that word" and asking each other what they would hate more then irradiated water. "I don't see how you can even smell the stuff with out puking in your mouth." Abe pointed out as Cameron took a sip of the irradiated water from his canteen. "Well you get used to it… I guess it's kinda like that thing on your wrist" Cameron commented as he flipped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "So that's a Pit boy right?" Cameron asked. "Does every one have a pip boy in the vault?"

"Yah," Abe answered everyone gets a Pip boy when they turn ten." "Really? I could have gotten one two years ago then!" Cameron cried out. "Heheh." Abe Chuckled. "So what's it like down in the vault Abe?" Cameron asked. "Well…" Abe paused. "It's pretty dark down there even with the lights. Every one has to wear the same clothes, and I guess we have an easier access to food and clean water." Cameron looked enthusiastic about the whole idea of a place where he didn't have to scavenge for food or clean water. "Wow! That awesome! Why did you ever leave?!" He asked. Abe looked into thin air. "I was forced to leave." He said. "Holy! You must have screwed up big time! What did you even do?" Cameron bluntly brought up. "You ask too many questions, you know that?!" Abe barked. I don't feel like talking any more kid, I'll just put on the radio, GNR alright?" Abe asked. "Yah I guess so." Cameron grunted. Abe turned the knob. "Hey this Three Dawg, your disc jokey! What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talking any way!" "This guy's pretty good." Abe mentioned as he shoved Cameron with his shoulder lightly. "My dad always called him a fucking nut job…" Cameron stated. "I still listen to him most of time, better then the other radio station."

"Yah, I listened to that station once too. There's just something about it that just creeps me out." commented Abe as they kept walking. "Yah, who needs a president…" Cameron slurred. "What is that station called anyway? The Enclave or something?" Asked Abe. "Yah I think so-"Three Dawg interrupted with a news update. "A message to all you waste Landers residing north of Megaton! There has been mentioning of a horde of everyone's favorite freaks, you guessed it. The super mutants have been spotted hunting people down and shooting anyone on sight. So watch out everyone! Also one last thing… DON'T FEED THE YAOGWAI!! That is all… and now some music."

After Three Dawg's message the song "Butcher Pete" came on. "Man I love this song…" Abe cited. Cameron began to look worried. "Aren't we north of Megaton?" Cameron asked. "Yah, but I think we can take them." Abe said confidently. Cameron's worried face changed into a confused one. "Haven't you ever seen a super mutant?! They're big!" Abe patted Cameron lightly on the head. "Don't worry, we'll just run if we see them, I hear they're pretty stupid." Abe mentioned. The sky became cloudy. Abe turned off the radio to make Cameron feel safer. Although it did made the wasteland a more comforting place, with it off meant they could hear any enemies approaching. "Looks like we're getting closer." Abe said after looking at his map on the Pip boy. As Abe turned his head up away from the Device a stray bullet grazed his mask. "Shit!" Abe yelled. He looked around anxiety feeling his head. He saw a gang of those green giants rushing towards them, and they're more coming they're way. "Cameron!" Abe yelled. Get somewhere safe! Mutton Chop you keep him safe. Mutton chop just got into an attacking position and growled. He wanted to fight to. "Get out of here boy!" Abe demanded the dog, but failed completely.

Dust trampled between the mutants feet. As Cameron ducked for cover griping his pistol, Abe and Mutton Chop rushed towards the enemy. Abe lifted his fists as he ran and jumped into the air. 'The guns these pin heads are using are in horrible condition' Abe thought to himself as the bullets pierced his armor. 'Stay calm' he thought to himself. Remember what they taught you about the Vault Assisted Targeting System. Just relax…" he pressed the button and a jolt of energy flew through his body as he seemed to be suspended in mid-air. Everything seemed so clear. I saw the hit ratio in my eyes. Abe turned his head in all directions counting how many of them there were. He counted twelve. He then focused all his energy on the ugly mutant in front of him and then time began to flow slowly. Abe pummeled the monster in the gut, after winding up for a powerful jab to the chest. As he snapped back his arm, the super mutant was knocked down into a puddle of his own blood.

Mutton chop was fighting with all he had evading all the swings the super mutant swung at it. "WHY DON"T YOU DIE?!" It yelled in frustration as it pounded the ground with its club. Abe came in to help Mutton Chop with his opponent. 'These creatures,' Abe thought. 'Are so big!' Abe looked up at the scared face of the brute. He wore an old pilot helmet, probably scavenged in the city, and armor made of random broken down machinery. "Hey, eat this you thick fuck!" Abe yelled kneed the super mutant in the crouch. The super mutant responded with nothing just starring at Abe's stupidity. The creature grabbed Abe's arm and threw him to the ground five feet away from where he was originally standing. The super mutant changed holding his club up high to strike down on Abe. "AHHH!!" Just before he swung down his blunt object Abe lifted his leg in the air and with all his strength flipped the green monster over. As Abe got up he jumped into the air holding his elbow out. As he lifted hell to the ground he could feel his elbow crushing the facial features left on the mutant. In a blinding rage, stained with blood, he crushed the super mutants head with the heel of his foot. As Abe reached into his pocket to grab a stimpack he noticed four of them charging his way. Abe noticed that Mutton Chop was right by his side. Abe looked down at mutton chop as the dog looked up at him as they made eye contact. "You take the two on the right while I take the two on the left." Abe told the dog. He then realized how ridicules it was talking to a dog about battle strategies. Although it seemed as if Mutton Chop could understand everything Abe was saying.

As the two Super mutants ran towards Abe, the vault dweller jolted towards them at an incredible speed. With a left hook Abe managed to slug the mutant across the face. Abe then was rudely interrupted by a sledge hammer to the back. "Fuck!" he yelled out. Abe dropped to the ground. His back had been injured. He then reached for anther stimpack and stuck it in the side of his body. He got back up with all the strength he had and focused. His V.A.T.S system seemed to be recharged so he flicked the switch. As time stopped he noticed the mutant with the sledge hammer had a one hundred percent hit ratio. Abe couldn't say no to such an opportunity. As time flowed in slow motion again, Abe felt the flow of electricity through his veins. As he threw a second jab with his left, he could here the super mutant pleading. "STOP!" it yelled. Abe winded his right back with his palm open. He could feel the energy through his figures. Ignoring the shots from afar, he clenched his fist and launched it into the mutant's torso making it combust into a bloody mess. His organs flew around Abe like a wild hurricane. The renegade felt a high of energy but within seconds everything became normal again. Totally forgetting about the second super mutant Abe felt a barrel of a rifle to his head. "YOU'RE DEAD!" It yelled with laughter. As a gun shot echoed across the battle field from a far, a bullet punctured the mutant's temple causing its head to explode on contact.

Abe looked to the right of him seeing a silhouette of a man pacing away. 'Again?' Abe thought. he then realized that Mutton Chop was taking on two of those freaks also. "Shit!" he grunted as he turned to aid Mutton Chop. The valor mutt stood his ground evading all of the enemy's blows. In his aid, Cameron had come out of the shadows aiming his new pistol at the Super mutants' heads hoping for a head shot. Abe rushed in with a bombardment of fists. Soon enough the three of them together took down the two freaks easily. All of the super mutants stood away or retreated. Things were looking up until a unique super mutant walked over the hills. He wore a long black cloak. In his right ear were two piercings attached to feathers. His skin was pale and his eyes were a dark red. On his belt depicted all the heads of his victims. He had rapped numerous chains around his torso. The mutant had suffered three scars on his face. Slung on his right shoulder was a large sword. he gripped the sword tightly as he walked towards Abe and his friends. "what's that he has in his hands?" Abe asked as he caught his breath. Cameron was shaking in his pants. "An Ultra Rip…" Cameron answered in terror. "What?" Abe said in confusion. He then looked closer at the blade and she understood. The sword was like a hybrid of a long sword and a chainsaw. Other then its wimpy counter part the ripper, this weapon was devastating. Abe looked at the blood stained teeth of the sword. the mutant's eyes were passionless for life and struck Abe with intimidation. As it got closer Abe lifted his fists in the air. "Okay guys get ready, we can take him!" Abe gestured to mutton Chop and Cameron with every bit of enthusiasm he had left. "Abe, I think we should run…" Cameron Suggested. "We can't run now Cameron! We have to face them whether we like it or not! Now brace your selves!" the demon lifted his bulky ultra Rip blade off his shoulder. As he crept closer, Abe opened his mouth. "Hey! Stay back or you'll be sorry!" the monster slowly walked up to Abe and lifted him by the collar with his right hand. As Abe hung suspended above the ground. the pale mutant looked straight into his eyes. Abe was horrifically stuck in this monster's unholy eyes. With out saying anything, Abe heard a clear low deep voice, clearly saying "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." Abe soon felt his body plummet to the ground with an extreme force.

Abe couldn't see a thing. He heard no sound and felt only nothing. Even though he had no feeling, this state he was in was far more painful then anything he had endured this far. 'Am I dead?' Abe thought to himself. Then all of a sudden he heard the horrid racket of a buzz saw rip through flesh. 'What the hell?' Abe thought. he felt his eyes open. When he had awakened from his slumber he wished he could have stayed in that state for ever. There sat Mutton Chop blood stained. His heartbreaking eyes stared down at his decapitated master, Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nothing but a Dreamer **

Mutton Chop and Abe sat on the ground in the setting sun paying respects to they're deceased friend. Abe observed Cameron's headless body with regret. 'We should have run.' He thought to himself. 'Why did he spare me, and not Cameron? For fuck sake he was just a child…' Abe noticed how small Cameron's body was with out his head. 'that's really weird." He randomly thought.

Mutton Chop sat in silence. He had lost his best friend. Not only did he know Cameron since he was born, the dog had never spent a single minute away from him. The poor mutt began to lick some of Cameron's blood off his face, noticing how salty it was. Abe stared at Mutton Chop. "This is all my fault." He yelled out laud. Abe recollected what happened before he left the vault. How angry he was. He recollected on the better times in his life also. Remembering his first crush, his first fight and that ridicules exam he talked himself out of. Abe remembered it as if it was only yesterday.

"Happy birthday pal!" Abe's dad said as he crossed his arms staying out of the way of all of the other little kids. It was Abe's tenth birthday party. They had set up balloons in the vault's diner. There was Mr. Andy the robot trying its best not to ruin the cake, the Overseer had marched his way through the bundle of kids to congratulate Abe and told him about all the responsibilities he would have to face. Abe thought the Overseer was full of it so he didn't listen. All he cared about was the special toy every kid got on his tenth birth day. "On congratulating you on this fine day. Blah, blah… blah, blah." "Just wait for the word…" Abe thought to himself. He had longed for a Pit Boy for as long as he could remember. Blah, blah, blah, blah, giving the responsibility of your very own Pit boy 3000!"

Abe squealed in joy as he took the amazing gadget out of the Overseer's hands, then paused in embarrassment for getting over excited. "Are you all right?" Amata asked. Amata and Abe had known one another since they were born. Amata always sparked Abe's imagination. Together they would play make believe, pretending to be barbarians beating up bad guys and saving damsels in distress. "Yah I'm fine." Abe replied. "Just feel a bit dumb." "I don't think any one saw you…" Amata reassured him. "But I still did." She laughed. "Anyways, you'll never guess what I got you!" Abe looked intrigued. He thought of all the possibilities. Could it be a stuffed animal? Could it be a soccer ball? He had no idea! "I honestly have no idea." Abe admitted. "Ha! I knew you would never get it!" Abe got annoyed. "Just give it to me!" He pleaded. "Fine, fine… I got you another comic of Grognak the Barbarian… issue number one." Abe almost pissed himself. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Amata! Where the heck did you find this!?" He asked. "It was just lying around in some box deep in the vault." She explained. "Anyways why don't you go socialize with you other friends?" Amata suggested. 'What friends…' Abe thought. Other then his dad, Amata was the only person who liked him. Ever since he was younger he had always gotten into fights over what he thought was right. He remembered when he had talked back to the overseer and had showdowns with Butch, the vault bully.

After his party, Abe's dad told him to go wait in the basement for him. He had a surprise for the anxious ten year old boy. As Abe ran down the hall, avoiding all adults he turned down the stair case and bumped into his dad's colleague, Jonas. "What are you doing down here, young man?" The doctor said adjusting his bifocals. "Can it, Jonas!" Abe snickered. "Ohhh… so I guess because you ten years old now, your all business." Jonas replied.

Abe's dad entered the basement. "You ready for your surprise pal?" He asked. Abe pondered. From the day he was born he had always been given chores and tasks from his dad. Always expecting something cool when ever his dad called him into his office he was given a pile of files and was asked to organize them, or deliver medicine to the numerous seniors lurking in the vault. Abe frowned. "I don't like surprises." He muttered. "Ha!" His dad smirked. "Well you'll like this surprise pal; I got you your very own bee bee gun!" Abe's frown soon turned upside down. "Will I get to shoot anything with it?!" He asked in excitement. "NO." His father remarked. "Jonas and I have set up some targets in the storage room down here for you to shoot at."

As Abe opened the mechanized door he couldn't believe how big the boxes of supplies were. In the back behind all the yellow crates stood three targets. "Here pal, just hit the three targets. Pretty simple isn't it?" His dad replied. Abe pointed the gun at the target and began to aim. As he pulled the trigger the projectile totally missed the target shooting into a corner, and ricochet into Jonas's thick glasses. "Wow!" Jonas cried. "What are the odds of that?!" He stretched. Abe dropped the gun down in disappointment. "Don't worry son…" Abe's dad comforted him as he gave him a hug. "I was never good at shooting either. I guess that's why I'm a doctor, right?" Abe's dad chuckled. "Son, it takes more then shooting a gun to be a man…" Abe's dad explained. There is so much more to this world then killing. We all have our gifts. Some people are more organized and good at math; others can just about make anyone burst into laughter. I know your special son, and when you find your path you'll change the world, I'm sure."

Abe felt enlightened by his dad's little lecture. "Thanks dad." Abe replied. "Not a problem son." His dad said. "Now let's get a picture of the both of us."

As Abe grew up, he began to get interested in boxing. He had looked into the vaults library and found a book on the sport. Inside it, it told of a man called Mike Tyson. Abe admired this man, for all his skill and determination. In Abe's spare time, he would train in the storage room pummeling his own homemade punching bag. It was made out of an old blanket he had found and sewed up, and filled it with pieces of scrap metal, his old toys and some old pillows no one was using any more. He would spend hours on end in the storage room practicing techniques shown in the book about unarmed combat. Abe was also a huge fan of comic books and admired Grognak the Barbarian. He had always wanted to venture out into a world flooded with chaos, helping every person he could find and bring peace back to the world. But he was just kidding himself. Abe had thought he could never astound to the greatness of Grognak. By the time he was sixteen, he had a huge crush on Amata, it had only lasted for a year though after he figured out some one else had decided to go out with her. Amata's boyfriend was a quite guy. He went by the name of Conrad. He was always better at shooting then Abe, and knew a lot about repairing machines around the vault. Not just that but he was a real smooth talker to. Abe's had nothing to complain about in his life really. He was pretty happy in the vault. Although he had always wondered what it was like on the outside. He wished he could journey outside but who was he kidding. The vault was closed forever and he knew he was destined to die in the vault. Then came the horrific day his dad left. His dream was about to come true.

"Abe wake up!" Abe awoke to Amata's yelling. "What is it, Amata?" Abe asked rubbing his eyes. "Look, your dad escaped the vault. My dad is really angry. He just killed Jonas!" "He did what?!" Abe yelled. He had no idea what was going on. "Listen to me Abe; I know how you can escape."

"Well how do you suppose I could do that?" Abe asked sarcastically. "All you have to do get into my dad's office and open the gate from there. Abe was in shock. How could his dad have left him to die alone at the over seers finger tips? Amata pulled out a 10 mm pistol and handed it to Abe. "Here take this. I know you have a bad shot but you can use it just in case it gets messy." Abe looked down at the fire arm. "I have no need for that Amata." Abe declined the offer. He was thinking clearly now. His dream was about to come true. Who knows what places and adventures lay beyond the vault? He thought. "Alright Amata, I'm getting out of here right now. So all I have to do is get to your dad's office?" Abe asked. "Yah, I'll go get my dad's pass word to unlock the entrance." She planned. Abe gave a nod of understanding to Amata and ran for it.

'Now's a fine opportunity to test out my boxing skills…' Abe thought. As he turned to the right he was spotted by an officer. His uniform was padded with a bullet proof vest and his head protected by a thick plastic helmet. As the officer lifted his baton and raged at Abe, he noticed a crunchy sound from behind the security personnel. 'Radroaches…' Abe thought. Soon a swarm of the critters surrounded the officer. "Help me!" He yelled. Abe stood aside. He couldn't risk the consequences. The officer managed to kill two of the radiated vermin, but was engulfed by the rest. With no hesitation Abe kicked the giant roaches out of his way running into two officers. "Freeze! If you move even an inch we'll beat you to death!" one of them yelled. Abe brought his fists in front of his face. "Get him!" The second one yelled. Abe shifted out of the way as they swung they're batons. As he dodged they're swings, Abe swung his right fist into the first officer's neck and his left flew right into his gut. His back faced the other officer. As Abe hesitated, the second guard quickly chocked Abe from behind with his baton. "Dammit!" Abe yelled. He didn't know how long he could take this. Without thinking, he bent over, flipping the guard into the wall. As the officer lay half conscious on the floor Abe looked down into his eyes. "Sorry I have to do this…" Abe apologized sarcastically. Abe lifted his elbow up as he jumped into the air and landed on the officer smashing in his face. Abe ran down into the foyer of the vault. 'Almost there…' he thought to himself. He spotted to vault residents arguing over whether they should leave the vault. "I wanna get out of here right now!" One yelled. "NO, you ca-"she was soon silenced by a bullet. "Marline N-!" "Bang!" Another shot could be heard down the hall way. Abe got out of hiding and ran towards the shooters. He tried his best to dodge most of the bullets but one hit his shoulder while the other hit his leg. "OWWW!" Abe yelled. He had never thought guns could hurt that much. "Freeze Resident!" The Officers yelled at Abe. "Hold still you-Ahh!!" Abe heard another gun blast except this time it was behind him, and was aiming towards the officers. Abe turned behind him to see who was backing him up. "What's up sprout?" Conrad asked while aiming his pistol at the guards. "Conrad? What are you doing here?" Abe asked. "Shoot first, ask questions later, why don't you go in there and go kick some ass?!" Abe smiled. Ignoring the pain from his gun wounds he ran towards what was left of the guards while they reloaded. "One by one the guards were punched out, Abe hesitated as the last one pointed his pistol at Abe point blank. "Die! You fuckin Monkey!!!" He yelled. Before he could pull the trigger, Abe jumped into the air lifting his legs in and shooting them out like a loaded cannon. As Abe drop kicked the guard in the face he felt the more pain coming from the wounds. "Shit!" He yelled as he fell on the floor. As he lay on the ground coughing, he could make out Conrad's big feet coming towards him. 'you look like you could use one of these stimpacks sprout…" Abe had been called sprout ever since he was a kid because of his green hair. It had bugged him before but now it didn't matter at all. "Why are you helping me? Abe asked. "Well…" Conrad thought as he greased back his hair. "I've always wanted out of this place ever since I was young. And well, nah it's not important right now. Let's just get out of here…" He suggested.

As Abe finished treating himself with the Stimpacks Conrad gave him he got up. "Well, I'm ready to go." Abe said. "OH, here take the rest of these stimpacks; you'll probably need them more then me." "Oh, thanks Conrad, but wont-." Conrad interrupted him. "I wont be this generous next time we meet sprout so take advantage of it now." The greaser suggested. Abe smirked. "Will do…" "Great now lets get that pass word. Conrad demanded. "Let's do it." Abe replied.

The two walked down the corridor, a man with a cap was banging on one of the windows. He was going on of how it was Abe's fault for all this chaos happening. As Abe and Conrad made it to the over seer's living quarters. They could see Amata arguing with her father, the overseer. There stood an armed guard making sure no one gets in. Fortunately for the duo, he was facing the other way. "Father, how could you do this?!" Amata questioned her dad. "I must fulfill the duty as over seer to protect the residents of the vault." "Dad!" Amata interrupted. "People have died because of you! You're not keeping people safe, you're just causing chaos!" Amata, that's enough!" "But father!' I said that's enough!" Everyone was silent. "Bang!" Conrad had shot a bullet into the guards head. "You two! What are you doing here?" "Give us the password." Abe demanded bluntly. "Conrad? What are you doing here?" Amata asked her boyfriend. Conrad didn't answer. "NO!' The over seer yelled. "You are a dirty trader! We should never have let you and your father in the vault! You should've stayed out there and rot!" Abe tried to hold in his anger in towards this stubborn man. "Listen, if you give us the password, we'll just be on our way." "Over my Dead body!" The Over seer became hostile taking out a gun from his desk. Abe began to relax. He wasn't confident in its reliability but he was sure he was ready. Abe flicked the switch on his Pit Boy to activate V.A.T.S. Electricity ran through his veins. Time began to stop. He only had enough for four actions in the real world. As he stood there frozen in time, he felt so much anger towards the Overseer. For all the grief he placed upon Amata and for all the stupid decisions that many of the residents have suffered for. Time flew slowly know. Abe couldn't control his body. All the energy went into his fist. As he pummeled the over seer he could feel the electrical power transfer from his fists into the overseer. Abe, no!" Amata yelled. Unfortunately Abe couldn't control himself. All he could do was watch as his body did all the work. Blood flew from all directions; the overseer was swollen from all of the punches thrown at him. Soon he died. Abe had beaten him to death.

Amata eyes burst with tears. "Abe, how could you?!" "Amata, I'm…" "I don't want to hear it." She interrupted. Conrad stood there combing back his hair. "I guess this is bad time to say we should see different people…" Conrad mentioned, feeling stupid to what he just had announced. Amata stormed out of the room. Abe began to cry to. He had just realized he had taken the lives of those many guards and Amata's dad. How could he live with himself now? In the end he would just have to move on. "You did the right thing sprout. Now look, I found the password on the Overseer's body now all's we gotta do is get the fuck out of this shithole." Abe put himself together and agreed. "Yah, alright… lets go."

.

10


End file.
